Stencils have been used over the years to draw and paint images on surfaces such as paper, walls, and woodwork. However, to date, such stencils are limited in the type of surfaces to which they can be applied and are often cumbersome to use. Further, the stencils currently available are limited in the type of image that can be produced. Most stencils use a single plate or plane to produce images that are of a single color. Unfortunately, current stencils that are able to produce a multi-color image are not able to produce high quality or artistic stylized images. Still other multi-color stencils are limited in that they can only produce images on a sheet of paper, as opposed to various other surfaces such as walls or ceilings. Further, there is a need for a stencil that can produce multi-color, multi-layered images in a repeatable fashion, particularly with regard to the placement and alignment of the stenciled image on a desired surface. The present invention is directed to overcoming these and other deficiencies in the art.